The present invention relates to a tire for vehicles and, more particularly, to a pneumatic tire in which the loss of energy caused by internal frictions between constituents of the tire caused by a deformation of the tire during running is diminished by an action of withdrawing a portion of the tread comprised of materials exhibiting different elastic modulus, from contact with the road surface during operations and running on a smaller ground contact patch area supported by relatively harder tread materials leading to a reduction in the rolling resistance of the tire and the tendency to hydroplane during wet operations.